Revelation
by The Original Puppet
Summary: Started as a OneShot, that's why it's so short. During New Moon, Edward didnt come back and no Jacob. On a night out, Jasper and Emmett cross paths with a much older and very different Bella. How did she turn out this way and can they save her in time?
1. Part 1

Part 1

* * *

"Oh, come on, they won't even have to find out. Just humour me, man."

"Are you completely battered? Of course they'll find out, or have you forgotten who we're married to?"

Emmett just rolled his eyes. He didn't see it as such a problem. Of course they couldn't keep it a secret, but the highest punishment he'd get would be no bedroom action for a month. If that meant getting a night out with his brother, he could handle it. He'd been punished worse for less before, after all.

"Where's your adventurous spirit, Jazz? Or are you just too whipped to see the potential for fun?"

Jasper knew that his brother was expecting him to jump on the comment, but he had more self control than any of the children. He just gave him a slight glare and refused to give a rebuttal to what was an obvious Emmett comeback. Everything always came back to the same. If you didn't want to do something and mentioned your other half, you were automatically whipped. Originality was not the burly vampire's strongest suit.

"I know what you're up to." Came the ominous voice from the doorway.

_Uh oh, busted. _Emmett thought, though his mental voice was also snickering.

"Alice, had any nice visions today?" He was having a hard time keeping the laughter out of his tone.

"Yes, actually. Thank you Em, for always having such brilliant ideas for my husband." The scowl on her face was not too be missed.

Suddenly the frown turned to an all too familiar appearance. Her golden eyes went blank and she stood perfectly still. 15 seconds later she returned her attention to the room, now sporting a smile that didn't sit too well with the two men.

"Jasper, why don't you go with Emmett. It's not fair for me to hold you back from having some brotherly fun. You go on and I'll take Rose shopping instead."

Her smile brought chills to the men as she skidded out of sight. After years of acting human, it took them by surprise to realize that they had stopped breathing. They both released an unneeded breath as they turned their eyes on each other.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Emmett, as always, was the first to recover.

Jasper just shook his head slowly. He knew his wife very well and her agreeing to Emmett's plans was bad news. One look at his brother and he knew that they were thinking the same thing. The only reason they were being allowed to go, was because the punishement waiting when they came back, would be very bad. Gulp.

"Well you heard the woman, lets move." The boyish smile returned as Emmett slapped his hand on his brother's thigh. He always bounced back.

"Emmett, were you even in the room? We have no idea what's going to happen, except that it'll be bad, and you're just ready to leave, with no other thoughts."

He seemed to actually be chewing this over, a contemplated look on his face.

"The way I see it, Jazz, is like this. If we don't go, we'll be missing out on a fun night, one we haven't had in years now. However if we do go, then yeah we'll be paying when we return, but we're already going to get it for even considering this pland." He finished with one of his patented dimpled smirks.

"Alright fine, we'll go." Jasper sighed and followed his brother out the door, to the silver Volvo.

After a year, it had become very simple. Either the car was sold or someone else had to start using it. Jasper, being the only one without a car (Esme claimed not to need one), was the obvious choice.

Emmett pressed his large frame into the passenger seat as Jasper started the engine. Several annoying innuendos later and they were speeding down the long, gravel driveway.

* * *

"What did I tell you? This is great." The smile hadn't left his face since they entered the smoky room.

"Sure." Was all Jasper had said in the last ten minutes. He hadn't been completely aware of where they were going, only that it was somewhere his wife would mind. Now he finally got it and he wasn't sure how to feel. A part of him was uncomfortable, stuck on the face of his wife, the rest was… well he was a man after all.

The dimmed lights scattered around the various tables only illuminated the three stages more. On each lighted floor, danced a scantily clad young woman, grinding against a pole every so often. Strip club. Jasper should've known.

The amethyst spotlight that had been gracing the main stage, changed to an emerald one as a man's voice came over the loud speaker. He was standing in the corner booth, the DJ's habitat obviously, a mic stuffed in his face. His voice was the kind of annoying where you couldn't help but listen, even though you didn't want to.

"And now, the star of our humble little abode, the one, the only, GLITTER JAMES!!!"

His presentation was followed by loud cat calls and various men whistling. This girl was obviously a hit here and Jasper could tell that Emmett was intrigued as well. The empath had to admit that he himself was quite curious, since the emotions in the room were running wild. This woman, Glitter, could definitely get a rise out of even the calmest man.

The house lights went out, so that all there was left was the emerald spot in the middle of the main stage. An unfamiliar song came on as the silhouette of a girl stepped into the ring. She was covered, head to toe, but that was all part of the act. It wasn't called a strip club for nothing.

Suddenly the whole place blew up, as the beat of the song rose, the lights went back on and the girl removed the first piece of clothing. Her hat.

Even Emmett rose from his seat and smiled widely, as Jasper looked down and noticed that he indeed was on his feet as well. _Ah, what the hell. _He thought, and let the atmosphere take him over. Soon he was in just as high spirits as his brother as they slowly moved closer to the stage.

* * *

Several songs later, the boys had moved to a table right by the main stage and were still watching the young Glitter's performance. Apparently she was such a huge income, that she did more than just the two dances the other girls got. Jasper had to admit she was very talented, as he looked at the skills after the high had worn off.

"Is it just me, or does she seem sorta familiar?" Emmett said under his breath. There was no fear of anyone else hearing, unless there were vampires in the room.

Jasper took another, intense look at the dancing, half naked girl and then shrugged. He didn't see it. Maybe she just reminded Em of someone else, after all she was human and from the looks of it, not very old. There was no way he knew her.

With all the smoke in the room, Jasper had to try even harder to control himself. The smog was upsetting his need to not breathe and he was soon forced to take in a mouthful of the horrid smell. _Wait, what? Horrid?_ He thought, as he realized the lack of temptations. The odours of the room far outweighed anything that might have been remotely enticing.

He allowed himself a short smile, when something else caught his attention. Strange.

"Emmett, this is weird." He waited until he was sure he had his brother's attention. "You say that Glitter looks familiar, but I don't see it. However, she smells familiar to me."

A few seconds later Emmett slowly shook his head, indicating that the smell didn't say anything to him. Jasper could tell that his brother was dumbfounded and that didn't happen often. It took a lot to shock him, after all.

Jasper watched as Emmett waved one of the waitresses, also half naked, to their table. For once, the look on his face was very serious. It was starting to freak Jasper out. He rarely saw this look on Em's face, it was quite unnerving.

"Yes Sir, would you like some drinks?" She asked politely, not letting on that she had noticed these two men, not drinking, smoking or anything else. It was something she had never seen before. Not in here, at least.

"No thank you, I just had a question." He turned to point at the girl on stage. "What's her name?"

"Oh that's Glitter James, our top name." Another polite smile.

Emmett let a small smile escape, obviously trying to dazzle the girl. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I meant her real name."

The waitress looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh I'm sorry too Sir, but we're not allowed to divulge that information to customers." She tried to sound as professional as possible, these men were really gorgeous after all.

"Oh well that's too bad. She looks kinda familiar and I was just curious. Thanks anyway." He smiled another dazzling smile, hoping his defeat would get her sympathy going.

Jasper had to turn his head when he couldn't keep his eyes from rolling. His brother could be ridiculous, but what was worse was that the women always fell for it. It was a plus here though, he knew there was no way they weren't getting her real name, with how thick Em was putting it on.

She looked contemplative and then she roamed the room, looking for her bosses and fellow co-workers. When she was sure their attention was elsewhere, she slipped a piece of paper into Emmett's coat pocket and slipped away, another apology on her lips for not being able to help them.

Emmett turned to smirk at his brother as he unfolded the note gracefully. He only glanced at it briefly, but Jasper saw his reaction clearly. He went from playful and bragging, about getting one over on the waitress, to shocked still and not breathing. Luckily it wasn't dangerous for him, as it was for others.

Jasper was worrying and honestly running out of patience, so he finally leaned over and ripped the piece of paper out of his brother's hands. With a short growl toward Em he let his eyes roam over the white and found himself in the same position as his brother.

As soon as his vision scanned the 5 letter word, his whole world no longer made any sense. Jasper tried to convince himself that it was just an eerie coincidence. That this girl just happened to look like, smell like and have the same name, as the girl who stole his brother's unbeaten heart. That was all.

Meanwhile, sitting as still as a rock next to him, Emmett was taking a completely different route. Denial. Unfortunately it wasn't working. He wanted so badly to be able to cry, as the prickling of his wet eyes frustrated him. He needed to vent, but the dead body he inhabited wouldn't let him.

All around the two still men, there was celebration for the bachelor in the party behind them, a couple of co-workers enjoying their day off and barely dressed young women gossiping about their customers and fellow employees. It all went unnoticed for the two vampires, who looked as dead on the outside as they were on the inside.

* * *

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Delia." A rough cough, from years of smoking, escaped Bella's mouth.

She hated working double shifts, but needed the money. You couldn't exactly say that she had an expensive apartment, but rent was still due every month and she wasn't up for living on the streets. Not again.

"Bella?" Came a voice from the shadows, as she stepped out into the cool, night air.

"Yeah?" She replied, in a bored tone. She hated this. Sometimes someone would corner her after work and tell her how they either worshipped her and her body or how they despised her for selling herself in such a way. She wondered briefly which one it would be tonight.

"Isabella Swan?" That's when she realized the man had called her by her real name. She hadn't heard it in years. She had been Glitter since she was 20.

"Yeah so? Who's asking?" She tried to keep her bored tone, but found herself slightly curious as to who would be approaching her, with that name on their lips. She cursed herself for her curiosity, when they finally revealed themselves.

Out of the shadows stepped two men she never thought she'd see again. In fact she hadn't even thought of them in years. Once in a blue moon, their brother would cross her mind, but it had become more rare as the years passed. So what were they doing here?

"Is it really you?" Emmett asked as he stared at her, still in deep shock.

"What is this, Idiotic Inquiries Day or what? Yes, dammit, it's me."

The burly vampire seemed slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. As much as he could at the moment, anyway.

"How… What I mean is, why…" He couldn't seem to find the words, so Jasper jumped to his rescue and took over.

"How are you doing, Bella?" He asked, with a kind smile. But she wasn't fooled.

"Drop it okay, I'm not interested. I know exactly why you're here, but I don't need to be saved. I'm fine just the way I am, so why don't you just do what you do best and leave."

She turned her back on them and pulled out her pack of smokes. Cursing under her breath, she finally got the lighter to work and inhaled a long draft. It instantly calmed her, just as she had hoped and predicted.

She never noticed the utter shock she had caused behind her, as she made her way toward the streets, from the back of the building. She swerved a bit uneasily on her feet, but didn't notice. It was normal.

Jasper was the first to shake himself out of his stupor, followed closely by Emmett. They slowly walked behind her, not sure what they were going to accomplish but not ready to let her out of their sights just yet either.

They didn't think they were in for more shock tonight, but had a change of mind as they turned the corner. Standing just a few feet from them, bent over with her head inside a car, was the girl they were 'following'. They tried to convince themselves that she was just asking or giving direction or maybe even hitchhiking. Curse their superior hearing.

"…about 200 bucks. How does that sound?" They could hear the perversion in the older mans voice. But it was her reply that chilled them to their bones.

"Sure, but that's only good for an hour and a half, just so you know." She replied, as she grabbed the handle and got in the stranger's vehicle.

It would be several hours later, just before sunrise, before the two vampires finally stepped off the sidewalk and made their way home. Only the fear of the sun exposing their true nature was enough to wake them up.

It was Emmett's sudden statement that stopped them dead in their tracks.

"I can't go home. There is no way I can't keep myself from thinking about this around Edward."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

* * *

The hallway was dirty and smog filled, paint chaps hanging off the walls. Sickly coughs came from every room and girls littered the narrow lane. They definitely stood out like a sore thumb. Their designer clothing, perfect faces and dazzling smiles certainly didn't fit in here, in the land of the rat infested rooms, but they had to be here. For her.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Bella?" Jasper had cornered a young woman, but after his question she only seemed confused. _Oh, right._

"I mean, Glitter James." Comprehension filled her features in the form of a relieved smile.

She turned and pointed toward the door at the end and the two men thanked her politely. They didn't have to turn back to know she was still standing there, staring after them, long after they had reached their destination.

A soft knock later and they were once more looking into the now dull eyes of the one they used to call sister. Even if one of them never did so out loud.

"Oh holy crap, what the fuck did I do to deserve this shit."

They were done being shocked by her outbursts, at least on the outside. No need in her knowing that she rattled them. After how Emmett had made fun of her in the past, she was sure to get a kick out of getting under their skin.

"We're just here to talk, Bella." Jasper pleaded with the young girl.

After thinking it over for a few seconds, she widened the opening and turned her back to walk back in to her room. The whole building was made up of rooms, not apartments. Each individual had their own bathroom, but it was located in the main and only room.

Emmett felt the need to cover his nose when he walked in. He knew it was an unnecessary human gesture to think of, but the whole room was just so… Only one word came to mind to describe it perfectly. Dirty.

The door shut softly behind them, as Jasper joined his brother in the middle of the small room. There was barely room for the large bed at the far end, not to mention the few other things she had in here. Jasper may not have known Bella as well as Emmett, but even he knew that nothing in this room was Bella. It all screamed Glitter James, instead.

Before Jasper had a chance to placate Bella and explain why they had come, he heard the horror filled gasp coming from his brother. As he turned toward Emmett he let his ochre eyes fall onto the object in his hands. A small, filthy, spotted spoon. It was quite obvious what it was used for.

Shocked eyes landed on the young girl, who had nothing but defiance in her eyes. It wasn't any of their business, as far as she was concerned. She smirked at them and waited until they both noticed the syringe on the side table and the small plastic bag of white powder.

"Bella, why would you do this to yourself?" Jasper could barely believe his own eyes.

She just shook her head sadly. They still didn't get it. They left, so they had no idea the hell she had been through and her current lifestyle was all that kept her going. The drugs kept her in a constant numbness, making it easier to bear all the emotions that Jasper could surely feel himself. Of all people shouldn't he be the one who understood?

"I thought I told you, this is none of your business. It's been 7 years, Jasper. Isn't it kind of obvious that I would move on. Or am I supposed to stay the same 17 year old girl, just because you want me to?" She send them both a harsh glare and felt them flinch at both her words and cold eyes.

Of course she was right. The two brothers had never considered the future Bella might have. Living so long in a never aging body and a life where only the surroundings change, they hadn't realized that their once little sister would one day grow up and move on. Which she obviously had. However, had they thought of it before, this would never be what they would've wanted for her. Never.

"You're right, of course, but we just worry, Bella. This just doesn't seem like you." Jasper continued to plead with her, hoping to reach her common sense.

"That's the point, Jasper. I'm not **her** anymore. I grew up." She left it at that and turned her back on them, lighting up.

They held their breath until she faced them again and they saw that it was only a regular cigarette. They both tried hard not to let on that they were utterly relieved, but it seemed that Bella was just as perceptive as she had always been, as they witnessed another smirk on her lips.

"Why would you want to do this to yourself?" Emmett tried a different route in search of answers.

"Why wouldn't I? It's fun. I'm young, isn't this the kinda shit I should be doing, trying new stuff and all that crap. Just get off my back, jeeze." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Her attitude was not getting better and the boys had a silent conversation, agreeing to not bring up her departure last night. If she was this defensive over some drugs, they didn't even want to consider the blow up they would receive in mentioning how she earned her money.

They may not have known this new Bella, but they felt pretty confident in the fact that she hadn't chosen this life. She only chose to stay now that she was in deep. Maybe she had given up? Jasper wondered if the full impact of what she did with her body every night had even hit her yet. That could explain her reasons for indifference toward the issue.

Jasper let out a deep breath and glanced at his brother briefly. It was quite obvious that they weren't getting anywhere, so they decided to leave her be and they could come back when they had thought of a better plan. There was no way they were letting her be, despite her protests. This wasn't the life she deserved and she needed to see that, one way or another.

* * *

"Seriously, what is up with Emmett?" Rosalie stood in the doorway to the living room, next to her much smaller sister.

Her husband and brother had come home a day later than Alice had first predicted and the sisters were ready to dish out the punishment they had thought of. However, the second they stepped through the front door, the girls knew that something was wrong. They just didn't know what.

It had been a few hours now, since the boys returned and they hadn't changed their positions. Jasper was sitting on one end of the largest couch, a book in his lap, though it was obvious that he wasn't really reading it. It was just a tool to make sure no one bothering him, while he was lost, deep in thought.

Emmett was outside on the porch, sitting strangely calm on the wooden stairs. For the first hour he had been out in the forest and it had been quite clear from the noise, that not many trees had survived. He was more than just angry, they had never seen him like this before. As quickly as it came it went and now he sat defeated with his head bowed and hands hanging limply by his sides.

Edward was up in his room, as usual, but the rest of the family was observing the two men. After Alice had made it very clear that she hadn't seen anything other than the two of them at a strip club, they had all gone silent, until Rosalie's outburst. She hated seeing her normally cheerful husband in his current state, especially when there was nothing she could do to help.

"I don't know, Rose, but something obviously happened while they were out. What I cannot understand is why they won't discuss it with us." Carlisle answered, with a sigh in his voice.

He was standing behind his wife, with a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her calm. Esme was the one that suffered the most, when something was wrong with her children. Sure, the wives were worried but they also trusted their husbands enough, that they didn't let it get to them. Esme however, though trusting them as well, couldn't stop her motherly instincts from acting up at times like these. It was bad enough that her first son still wasn't the same, she couldn't handle a repeat with Emmett and Jasper too.

"What about Edward? Do you think he knows what's going on?" Alice suddenly recalled her brother's gift, scolding herself for forgetting in the first place. He was just a very easy person to forget, with how he was.

He hadn't spoken a word in over three years and they all suspected that he no longer read their minds. He just sat in his room all day long, listening to music and lying dead still on his black, leather couch. He rarely went hunting and he always had to be either coerced or forcefully dragged. It truly was a pathetic, yet understanding, sight. Every one of his family members could sympathize, not wanting to imagine life without their own mates.

"He might have, it certainly wouldn't hurt to ask." Carlisle said, already moving toward the stairs.

* * *

"They're talking to Edward, hoping he might know something." Jasper informed his brother of the news.

The two of them had gone out, claiming to hunt, when in reality they simply needed some privacy. They still had no idea what they were going to do about Bella and now they also had to deal with placating their loved ones. They knew the next couple of weeks were going to be stressful, but they couldn't let anyone know about their revelation. It would only hurt them all further.

"Do you think he caught up on anything? I mean, I tried to block him, but who knows if he might have picked up on something." Emmett was very nervous and was practically fidgeting.

"I doubt it, he's too far gone in his own head to pay attention to anyone else's. Besides, don't you think he would have confronted us or at least have had some kind of reaction, had he heard her name or seen her face in our thoughts?" Emmett had to agree with him on that one.

After leaving Forks, all those years ago, the family had never fully recovered from the loss of that human girl. She had made a much bigger impact than anyone, including Edward, had ever anticipated. It had annoyed Rosalie at first, until she and Emmett had had a long talk. He had opened up to her about his love for his little sister and the loss he felt now that she wasn't there anymore. It was about more than just some clumsy girl he could tease. She finally started to see it from his side and no longer resented her for having been a part of their lives. Before long, she was missing her as well.

Alice still shopped and smiled and bounced off the walls, though it took her awhile at first. Only her family could see the slight difference in her behaviour. Her best friend was out of her life and the indent was clear on her spirit. She now used her shopping as a way to forget her woes instead of enjoying it like she used to. She stayed in an uplifting mood, only for the sake of her family, instead of it coming naturally. And her smile was for her husband, though he could feel the reality of her emotions, and her mother who only seemed to pretend that all was right and her laughter was true, though deep inside the truth was well known.

"Maybe we should get back to the house, before they worry even more. It doesn't look like we'll be figuring anything out today, anyway." Jasper stated with a deep sigh as he turned his head back to look at the cloudy skies.

Emmett simply nodded his accord and they turned around and made a run for their home. They hadn't lived in this particular part of New York for very long and so they knew that they had years to figure out a correct way to get Bella back on the right path. They just worried that they wouldn't ever figure out how.

* * *

"Sahara said you had some visitors today. Said they were gorgeous." Mercedes let out a giddy laugh. Glitter wasn't sure if it were the prospect of hot men doing that or the pills they had both taken half an hour ago.

"God, don't remind me. You'll never believe who it was." She rolled her eyes and threw herself back on her bed, waiting for Mercedes to join her.

"So? Don't keep me in suspense Glitt, who were they?" She was very intrigued now.

"Jasper and Emmett Cullen." She breathed out quickly, anticipating the response she knew was coming.

Mercedes sat up in shock and then a strange smile crossed her face. Obviously she found the news a bit amusing, though Glitter couldn't fathom why. This girl was the only one who knew about her past, though she did not know the mythical parts of the story. All she knew was that Glitter had loved and lost and had since fallen hard into a black pit. One she had never crawled out from again.

"Wow, that is just… Wow." Whether the drugs were effecting her was hard to say, but it wasn't uncommon for her to be so speechless. She wasn't exactly the most eloquent person Glitter had ever met.

The first meeting between the two girls had been harsh and neither of them had expected to someday be friends, not to mention as close as they were now. Forks High School was the setting of their original encounter and it could at times be a violent acquaintance. You see, Mercedes birth name was Lauren Mallory.

They had run into each other a few years ago, here in the big city, quickly realizing that they had similar backgrounds. No family, no support system and no education. Together they applied for a job at the strip club and the apartment building and from there it had always been the two of them. Maybe it was their past that kept them together or maybe they were friends in spite of that. Whatever it was, it was nice to be around someone who knew you, so you never needed to worry about unwanted questions about your background.

All of sudden Mercedes started giggling for no apparent reason and soon Glitter joined in. These particular drugs had ridiculous effects, but it was their reasons for taking them. Sometimes they just needed to relax and have fun, without having to worry about work, money or whatever else there may be on their minds.

Glitter truly meant to relax completely, but she couldn't help but watching the clock. They both had work in a few hours and she wasn't the type to be late. It was one of the few things she had kept from Bella's personality. It was as if it had been branded into her and she couldn't shake it off. So while her best friend was practically falling to the floor, lost in her own hallucinations, Glitter knew they had to get ready.

"Mercy, come on, it's time for work." Her words had an effect immediately, since Mercedes knew how Glitter could get if she was the reason they were late. The drugs were still there, but the prospect of work sobered her up, if only just a little.

They quickly packed their bags, though they didn't need much. All of their clothes and props were at the club, in case of theft or a break in at their homes, so all they really needed was money, ID, phone, smokes and whatever drugs they might be in the mood for later.

Before long they were out the door and walking down the long hallway. Glitter really was disgusted by her living conditions and she always tried to ignore it, but it was impossible when she was out here, where it was obvious that nothing was ever cleaned. She hardly ever did the same for her room, but at least it got done every once in a while. This was just flat out sickening.

Glitter always held her breath until they reached fresh air and she knew Mercedes did the same. They were waiting for something to happen so they could find a better place, maybe even a real apartment, just for the two of them. But even though they made great money at the club, it had to go to rent, smokes, drugs, booze and if there was any change, some food as well. That didn't really leave much left for a better life.

They finally made it to the club and walked around the building to the back door. Each girl had a key, so no one would be perturbed by someone's arrival. Walking in Glitter caught the eye of Laughlin, the personal bodyguard to the girls and one of the bouncers. She was just about to grant him a smile when she noticed the displeasing look in his eyes.

As he walked towards her she feared the worst, but never suspected the true reality. The first thing he did was take the key out of her hands, an apologetic look on his face. _What the hell is going on? _She was extremely confused and noticed that Mercedes was watching her carefully. If there was anything she was known for, it was her temper and no one wanted her to go off right now. Neither did she, not until she got some answers.

She stormed into the office of the owner, Hank, a nasty little man, but thankfully not a pervert. He looked up startled and seemed to pale when he saw who it was. Glitter slammed the door behind her, giving the two some privacy. She was going to find out what was going on, no matter what means she had to use for information. This just couldn't happen.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

* * *

The whole family was sitting in the living room and Jasper and Emmett were the objects under the microscope. All eyes were on them, as their loved ones tried to figure out what it was they were hiding.

Jasper was still sitting on the couch, although his book had officially been abandoned and lay on the coffee table. His brother was standing behind him, slightly pacing the floor, while almost ripping his hair out with his hands. He was not very capable of dealing with this kind of immense stress.

"Why can't you just tell us what's going on?" Rosalie's impatience had finally gotten the better of her.

Emmett only shook his head, without looking at her, not wanting to see her disappointed eyes. He was afraid that if he looked into her ochre gaze, he would feel compelled to blurt it all out. And there was no way he was allowing that. Jasper was better at keeping calm, along with keeping the others calm, so he took the responsibility of answering as best he could.

"As hard as it may be to believe, we're doing this for your best interests. All of you. What Emmett and I stumbled over the other night was hard enough for us to deal with, we would rather you didn't have to deal as well."

Rosalie still seemed slightly hesitant to trust his words, especially since she knew that if he wanted, he could alter her emotions to think she actually believed him, when she didn't. Alice was frustrated by her lack of visions about this, but knew she could trust her husband. Edward was still too depressed to really care, he was only down here because he had been dragged, and Esme and Carlisle were simply worried about the boys wellbeing. They had no clue how long this would last.

Emmett knew it was up to him to speak, otherwise their worry would only get worse. After all, it was completely out of character for him to be so eerily quiet. He finally stopped his pacing and turned toward his family, though he deliberately kept his gaze away from his wife. He only had time to capture their attention, when the worst possible thing happened.

Jasper and Emmett shared a panicked glance, and before the rest of the family could realize what was going on, the front door of the house slammed open, stomping feet entering the foyer.

"Jasper! Emmett! Get your asses out here, NOW!" The shrill voice screamed out.

The family had been to caught up in the issue at hand to notice the car speeding down their driveway, though she was doing nothing to hide her arrival. Her anger made it impossible for her to consider what she was doing. She didn't even see the others in the room, including her ex, as her eyes fell on the two men she came here for.

Esme was looking worriedly at the girl in the opening to the room, not even realizing that she was an intruder, while her husband worried over the obvious smells emanating from her pores. She was definitely not completely sober and clear at the moment. He could smell the cocaine and other drugs on her.

Rosalie was disgusted with the newcomer and her anger rose with every second, knowing that the girl knew her husband. She had a feeling that this girl had to do with all the secrets him and her brother were keeping from them. Alice was simply surprised at being surprised and in shock over her appearance. Ripped pantyhose, loose and barely tied military boots, a skirt shorter than she had ever seen and a shirt that looked to be made for a 12 year old girl, it was so tiny. Not to mention how used she looked. Her makeup, her bloodshot eyes and her big, brown hair. Alice had no doubt in her mind what this girl did for a living. At least that solved the question of how her husband knew her.

"How could you do that to me? You come back in my life, when I never asked to see you again and you completely ruin my life. What gives you the right? I have no job because of YOU!" If looks could kill, was all the others could think, as she sent deathly glares toward the brothers.

Esme let out a short gasp and turned to her sons. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it was not how she had raised her boys. If they really were the result of this poor girl being fired, they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Excuse me, but why don't we all calm down and you can explain everything to us."

"Forget it, Carlisle, I just want some answers." She only gave him a short look, before turning her glare back on her main targets.

Everyone, except Jasper and Emmett, gasped when they realized that she had called Carlisle by his name and yet no one had mentioned it. How did she know that? As they all tried to figure out who this girl was, and before Edward had time to realize that her mind was silent, Emmett's next words stopped them all cold.

"Bella, please." He begged for her to calm down so he could explain. He had been the one to call her place of business and Jasper was not to be blamed. He hadn't even known what Emmett had been up to.

All heads whipped to the messed up girl standing in front of them and Edward seemed to almost be in physical pain as he realized the truth. He finally allowed himself to smell her scent and reach her quiet thoughts and the comprehension knocked him to his knees. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Don't Bella me, you had no right to mess with my life. You were the ones who chose to leave and might I say years ago, you can't just come back like nothing happened. You have no say in what I do and don't do, not anymore. So just leave me the fuck alone, already!"

She turned on her heel and stormed back out. They were all in so much shock that they didn't shake themselves out of their stupor, until it was too late. She was long gone, racing down the road, away from their home. They all seemed to collapse into the cushions around the room, except for Esme who went to her son's side and tried to comfort him as he sat silently on the floor, head bowed.

He had left so she could have a human life, but this wasn't what he meant. As soon as her name had been spoken he had seen the truth in Emmett's mind. He hoped she would go to college, get a degree and a career, marry and have children. Normal. Not a filthy apartment, stripper, constantly on drugs and… prostitute. The thought brought tears that could never be shed, to his topaz eyes.

They all finally understood the boys need to keep it a secret, as they put the puzzle pieces together. There were no more questions left, now they just needed to get past the shock of what had just occurred. The large house was silent for hours, until it was suddenly time for school and work. Esme was the only one who stayed at home all day.

Alice looked around at the faces of her family and her gaze stuck on her favourite brother. It had been a while since she had seen so much pain on his face. Searching her visions she quickly deducted that he still had made no choices for what was to come. It seemed she would be blind for a little while longer. _Humph. _She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated being in the dark.

Silently they all, minus Edward, got up from their positions and began to prepare for the day to come. They could figure out the rest later. Only question was what they were suppose to do?

* * *

"So what are you gonna do about a job, Glitt?" Mercedes questioned her newly unemployed friend.

The two girls were sitting in the backroom of the club. She was still allowed in here, she just no longer received a pay check. She had now become one of those girls who only visited. She still couldn't understand what had happened. Not exactly at least, she knew who was responsible, but how? She was the main act here and earned Hank a hell of a lot of money. So what could Emmett and Jasper possibly have said or done, to earn such an extreme reaction. Had they threatened him?

"I got no clue, Mercy. I'll just have to keep up with my midnight job and try to find something else in the daytime." There was no need to highlight what she meant by her night work.

Mercedes only nodded in response as they turned their attention back on the current conversation between a couple of the other girls. Glitter was still lost in thought, as she tried to wrap her head around everything that had happened, since those annoying vampires returned to her life. Why couldn't they just have stayed away?

She felt the need to blame herself. She should have made sure, that no matter where she moved to, it was somewhere very sunny. Why did she have to pick New York of all places? She pondered the thought of moving on now, just leaving in the middle of the night and hoping Alice wouldn't see her. But she couldn't just leave Mercedes behind either. They counted on each other, they both had no one else to depend on. So what could she do?

She shook herself out of her thoughts and returned her attention to the room, as the girls started a game of poker. A slight smile set on her lips. She had always been such a horrible liar in the past, but had since learned a thing or too. Now she was the perfect player, always keeping a superb poker face. None of the girls had a chance against her. She almost giggled at the thought, as she waited for Savannah to deal.

A few hours went by with the game and before long she had practically cleaned the other girls out. They all seemed relieved that it was time for work and Glitter sat back, smug smile on her face, and waited for Mercedes to finish her set. They were going to a party later and had heard rumours of some new pills they just had to try. Just like in high school, Mercedes was a genius at knowing all the right people and getting all the correct gossip. She was definitely the go to girl.

Glitter crossed her legs over each other on the table in front of her, closed her eyes and leaned her head back into her cupped hands. Other people may be surprised that she could relax in a place like this. Music and smoke emanating from the main room, the gibbering of the young girls in the changing room and the vague sounds of the city from outside the building. But for Glitter it was strangely calming. This had been her home away from home for over two years, after all. And now she didn't have it anymore.

Anger once again took precedence in her jumbled emotions, as she once again had to deal with a Cullen ruining her life. Finally, after years, she had gotten to the point where they no longer dominated her every thought process and this is when they chose to come back. Dammit all to hell, she was not going to let it get to her. She tried not to tell herself, that it was probably too late for that. _Fucking bloodsuckers, ruining everything. _She grumbled, still with her eyes closed in her own little world.

"Hey Glitt, you ready to go?"

The girl was startled out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend. She hadn't even realized how long she had been lost in her own mind, but apparently Mercedes was done and ready to go. She simply nodded and grabbed her bag, as they made their way towards the back door.

She felt a deep sigh from low in her body, when she saw the 7 pale people waiting for her in the back parking lot. They just couldn't seem to leave her alone. As she waited for Mercedes to join her, she finally allowed herself to really look at them. She had been too angry last night, to look anywhere but the two men that had thoroughly pissed her off.

Rosalie had the exact same look on her face as she had the last time, but there was one difference. The anger and disgust didn't seem to be pointed toward Glitter, but it was more of a self disgust. _Huh, who knew that vain girl could grow?_ She couldn't help but think. Alice was bouncing in place, obviously trying to keep herself from running over and pulling Glitter into a hug. She was grateful that the pixie was able to hold herself back, or she knew what her reaction would be. They all needed to stay several feet from her, that much was sure.

Esme had a sad look on her face and Glitter felt a twinge of guilt deep inside. There was no bad feelings toward the loving mother of the group and the girl knew that Esme had only left because her family did. They were everything to her, after all. She felt like she had disappointed a woman she once thought would be her mother and it didn't sit well with her. It was for that exact reason that she avoided looking at Carlisle. She was afraid she might break down completely if she did.

As her eyes glided past Jasper and Emmet, after all she had already seen them three times before, she finally allowed them to land on _him_. The only thought that came to her mind, was that he looked like he was on his death bed. His eyes were sunken in his face, deep black rings under his equally black eyes and a permanent frown on his face. His shoulders seemed to be hunched as low as possible and she quickly found herself in need to avert her eyes. It was hurting her heart to see a man she once loved so much, be in so much pain. Thankfully the gasp from her companion was enough of a distraction.

"Well hello there. Wow, you guys have not changed one bit." Mercedes let out a small laugh.

The family seemed in slight shock, probably from her words. They couldn't seem to figure out who she was and how she could possibly know them. But then the last person Glitter had expected to talk, let the others know who she was. But she should have known it would be him, after all he could read her mind.

"Lauren Mallory?" The others became just as shocked.

Edward had only taken his mind off of his love, when the other girl spoke up. He knew that for the sake of his family he would have to delve into her mind. It didn't take him long to see a familiar pattern in her thoughts and as soon as he saw himself and his family through her point of view, there was no doubt as to who she was. But it was still a bit unbelievable and certainly not the girl he would have expected Bella to befriend in any lifetime.

"Hi Eddie," She giggled and then turned to Glitter. "Come on, let's go. We have to get there before the good stuff runs out." She began pulling on her arm.

Edward let out a slight gasp as he read in Mercedes mind, exactly what she meant by that statement. He had known that Bella did drugs, but confirmation wasn't the same as wondering. He didn't like the reality and let his shocked eyes land on the girl in question. How had she come to this?

"I know, I know. Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up to you, alright?" She received a nod as Mercedes left the family and her friend, alone in the dark parking lot.

"Okay then, let me have it, so I can move on with my night." She seemed bored, but resigned that until she allowed them to speak she would never get rid of them.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat, before taking on the role of speaker.

"We're not here to undermine you, we are aware that you are an adult and can choose your own life. I will start by apologizing for Emmett's behaviour, he should not have caused you to lose your job and we will do whatever we can to help you get it back."

Glitter was slightly surprised by this speech, but had enough training to not let it show. She simply waited for him to continue, instinctively knowing there was more he had to say.

"With that being said, there are just a few things we are all wondering. Now, you don't have to answer our questions if they make you uncomfortable."

That was when she decided to jump in. "I'm not answering anything, sorry." Though she did in fact not seem sorry at all, at least she successfully kept the smile off her face.

"That is quite alright." Carlisle continued, after recovering from the shock of her outburst. "All we need now is to know if you want us to leave?" They all seemed to lean in and wait for her reply.

Glitter thought this over, while she chewed on her bottom lip, a habit she hadn't succumbed to in years. These vampires really seemed to bring out Bella in her and she was not pleased. She would be happy to be rid of them, so she hurried to give them her reply.

"You don't have to leave town or anything, I don't wanna uproot you. I just want you, all of you," She looked pointedly at Jasper and Emmett. "To leave me alone. Unless we accidentally run into each other, which I doubt, then I really don't wanna see you. Do you understand?"

Sensing that Alice was going to speak up, Carlisle put his arm out in front of her and simply nodded at Glitter. They would do the very same thing they had promised all those years ago. After all, it wasn't fair to her. As happy as they were to see her she had obviously moved on and it seemed time for them to do the same.

Glitter waited there in the dark, while the family silently but surely filed into their respective cars and went back to their mansion. She let out the sigh she had been holding back throughout the whole conversation and turned in the opposite direction.

She hadn't gone far until a car pulled up and the man made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She got in the passenger side and tried her best to put all thoughts of vampires out of her mind. They made their choice 7 years ago and now she had made hers. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until things returned to normal.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

* * *

Glitter squeezed her arms tighter around her legs, as she lay in the cramped space on her side. Tears were stinging her eyes as she tried to figure out what would happen next. She felt her skull slam into the metal over her head and several new bumps were forming. She had no idea where he was taking her and the fear was sweating through her every pore. She had never been so frightened in her life, not even when a sadistic vampire wanted her blood. This time was different, this time no one was coming to her rescue.

Ever since she had started her midnight job, she had promised herself to always keep her eyes and instincts open, but she had been so distracted by her meeting with the Cullen's, that she hadn't realized something was wrong until it was too late. Now she was crammed into the trunk of her Johns car and all she could do was curse the same vampires as always. Once again they had ruined her life and their mere presence had put her in danger. _Great job, leeches._

Glitter couldn't help but go over all that had happened to her, since the departure of her ex and his family. She had, at first, spiralled into a deep despair, barely eating, sleeping or existing. If not for her promise to Edward, she would have ended her miserable state long ago. But he had been right, Charlie needed her, as proven when his friend Harry Clearwater died and her father had a breakdown.

That was the moment that she chose to be better, for his sake. She started regaining her lost weight and even began looking at different colleges, though not too far from Forks. Even in her months long haze, had her grades not worsened, if anything they were better than ever before. She never truly renewed her friendships at school, but that didn't matter. Everything she did, she did for Charlie.

That was why she was utterly crushed and devastated when he left her. She had finally convinced him to change his diet, after reminding him several times over that he could end up like Harry. Unfortunately it had been too late and years of harsh food had taken it's toll. 2 months after Glitter's 19th birthday, a heart attack stole her father from her life. The depression that overtook her was worse than anything the Cullen's had ever brought her. She was lost.

Although she was old enough to live by herself, the house in Forks gave her chills and she didn't feel up to solitude. She already felt alone as it was. So she went to the sunny state of Florida, to live again with her mother and Phil. She should have known she would bring misery wherever she went.

She didn't have time to continue her ponderings, as the car screeched to a halting stop. Swallowing her tears in an attempt to keep from aggravating him more, she waited for him to open the trunk. She was blinded by the sudden light, even though only the moon shone down. He stood there, hunched over her, a sickening smile on his lips. _Oh, God._

"Come on sweetheart, don't play hard to get now. We both know the truth anyway." All she could do was look at him with fear in her eyes. "Yeah, we both know what a disgusting little whore you are, don't we." _Oh, no, he's one of those guys. There is no way I am getting out of this alive._

Glitter had heard of these men before, the ones that wanted to rid the world of prostitutes and others they felt were unworthy of breathing. She had never taken it too seriously though, something she regretted at this very moment. Maybe if she had taken the warnings to heart, none of this would ever have had to happen. It didn't matter now though, this was the way it was and she could only pray that it would somehow work itself out.

The man roughly grabbed her arms and threw her on her knees, on the dirt gravel ground. Without warning he began to systematically beat her and before she knew it, she was being dragged through the thick woods, by her hair. Although the forests of New York were few and far between, the ones that did exist were covered in trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. If he left her out here to die, it could be months before her body was ever found.

For the first time in 5 years, she began to refer to herself as Bella. If these were going to be her last moments, she would live them as the girl her father was proud of and not the whore of a woman she had since become. Internally she screamed toward the heavens, praying that her father would be listening. _I'm coming, Daddy!_ Over and over again, it rang clear in her mind.

She felt the sharp blow to her head and decided to tune out of the pain and wait for sweet death to reach her. She once more let herself drift off to the thoughts of her past and how she ended up in this current situation. Within the corners of her subconscious she saw the face of her mother.

Even at the end she had a loving smile on her face. Even when all of her hair had fallen out, even when the chemo made her throw up everything in her, she never faltered in making Bella feel loved. She saw the image of herself, sitting by Renee's bedside, holding her shaking hand. Phil had left months ago, abandoning them in their hour of need. He wasn't strong enough to deal with a sick wife and so it was just the two of them.

Almost exactly a year after burying her father, her mother left as well. She was 20 and she was alone. This was when she moved to the big city, changed her name and altered her entire way of life. The way she thought, the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, everything took a complete turn. By the time she was 22, she was living on the streets, scrounging after what little food she could find. Until she met Mercedes.

From then on her life began to make sense again. It wasn't the future she had envisioned, not even the one from before Edward, but it was something acceptable. She wasn't ridiculously happy but not violently depressed either. It would do.

Suddenly she was rushed back into reality as she felt the harsh silver slice into her stomach. Knife.

"Come on, child, scream for me. Make me feel good, that is your job, isn't it." His malicious laugh roared over the sounds of the storm raging above.

A spark ignited inside Bella, unlike ever before. Here she was, lying on the ground, waiting for death. She, who had survived two vampire attacks and a million other near death experiences. She, who had survived a life on the streets. She, who had gone through every drug imaginable and still come out on the other side. Suddenly she couldn't understand her need to give up.

As quick as lightning her eyes snapped open and she looked directly into the mans black stare. He seemed to sense the change in her as he slightly stepped back from her. Mindful of her injuries she stood up and realized that even without heels, she towered over him. All she saw was a bug, just waiting to be squashed. She would give him what he was waiting for. It was his turn now.

* * *

Alice had her grey eyes facing the large window wall on the east side, though her gaze was focused inward, searching. For what, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that it had to do with Bella. This time there was no brother telling her to stay out of her future. He was just as worried as the rest, about the life Bella now led and he longed to find a way to save her, before it was too late.

Emmett had given up on his pacing and was sitting in one of the loveseats, Rosalie by his side. She was stroking his hair in a soothing attempt, since Jasper was far too distressed himself, to be of any help at the moment. He wasn't even by his own wife's side, calming her, simply because he knew he was of no use right now. So he sat on the stairs leading down into the living room, watching nothing in particular.

Esme was being silently comforted by her husband on the other loveseat. It had taken it's toll on her, almost as much as her son. Bella had been her daughter, long after they had left. She was the one who had disagreed with Edward back then, but unlike Alice hadn't spoken up. Something she was beginning to regret now. Especially when her saddened eyes fell on the sofa opposite her own seat, where her first son sat completely still, bathed in misery.

Not a word was spoken, no one was breathing and even Jasper could have told you that the emotions were no more than mild numbness. Had they been human they would have been constantly sighing in pain, perhaps even fidgeting. But they weren't, instead they were perfect statues, complimented completely with their marble like skin and stunning features. Had someone managed to come by unnoticed, they would surely have been frightened by the sight. They would have run into town, ranting about the house deep in the woods, that was without a doubt, haunted.

Suddenly Jasper sat up straight and began to purposely breathe again. Carlisle was the only one who wasn't too far away in thought, so he was also the only one who noticed. He turned his head slightly to see what could get this reaction out of his son, but he wasn't speaking. There was something in his eyes though, and so Carlisle allowed himself to breathe again as well. The scent that carried in the air chilled him to the bone. He knew that smell, but it was far too strong to simply be a scraped knee.

"Stay here." He said, mostly for Jasper's sake, since no one else was paying attention.

Jasper showed no sign of having heard him, but Carlisle knew better. He walked human pace to the porch door and used his sight to scan the forest line of their backyard. Nothing seemed to stand out, but it didn't soothe him. The smell only enhanced the closer he got to the back. He was afraid of opening the door, strengthening the odour. What if Jasper couldn't control himself? This was 10 times more blood than 7 years ago, Carlisle wasn't even sure that Edward could avoid temptation.

As the scent became more and more powerful, he knew he had to take his chances. As quick as he could manage he swung open the door, walked through and closed it behind him. From the looks of the faces of his family, they hadn't noticed a thing, though Jasper's eyes had darkened an inch.

"Bella?" He called into the night, as he reached the edge of the deep forest.

He waited for two full minutes, before he heard a slight whimper from one of the bushes on his right. In all his years of working in the medical field, he had never been this aware. Not even when he found his mate, dying in the morgue. This was his daughter and she was in pain, nothing else mattered at the moment, but her safety.

He rushed to her side and was completely stilled in shock by what he found. He could barely see the pale colour of her skin, from the crimson flowing out of several wounds. It was as if she had been involved in a murderous bloodbath and Carlisle wondered how far off the mark he truly was. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, as he bent down to pick her up. He knew the mass amount of blood wouldn't bother him, but he worried about his family.

He knew Bella didn't have long and a choice would have to be made. But he also knew that that choice wasn't his to make. A deep sigh later and he was carrying her through the threshold of his home. Within seconds, every member of his family was on their feet and their eyes were focused on the bleeding girl in his arms.

The only one making a sound was Edward as he whimpered almost as violently as Bella. Her eyes were open but they weren't focusing. Carlisle put her down on one of the couches, not caring one bit about the blood staining the white fabric. She was more important than any other object.

"Oh god, what happened." It was merely a whisper but they all heard, as Alice came to kneel by Bella's head.

She finally seemed to realize where she was and started taking in every face in the room. Her eyes landed on Edward and stayed there longer than anyone else. It was as if she was drinking him in, finally allowing herself to truly look at him after all this time. A serene smile crossed her face as she slowly lifted her hand. It never reached him, but from the movement they could tell that she was imagining caressing his face. Her smile became a few inches wider with that thought.

In her mind, she had finally forgiven him. Not because he deserved it or because he had asked for it, but because she wanted to. She had waited a long time for this moment and now that it had come, she was prepared. She was ready. Finally she was ready to die.

"Bella, Bella, stay with us. What happened?" Carlisle could see her letting go and he wasn't having it.

He had already begun to clean her up and go over her various injuries. He was praying to the heavens that it was manageable and that she could be saved. If not, he swore that no matter what Edward said, he was changing her. There was no way he was losing his daughter, not when he had just gotten her back.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered, still that smile on her face.

"Please Bella, don't let go." If only Alice could cry. "You're my best friend, you can't leave me."

Bella turned to Alice, still smiling.

"You're my best friend too, Alice. Always." She answered, her voice a bit stronger now.

Alice continued to sob and the others realized that her statement hadn't changed a thing. She was still giving up. Everyone of them, including Jasper, inched closer to the couch that held the bleeding girl. Even Rosalie was finding it hard to stay strong. She had just begun to think that maybe she could have a new sister and now she was leaving them. In her eyes, looking back, she had envied Bella much, including her strength. But where was that now?

Bella seemed to realize what the others were thinking and her smile changed to that of sadness, though her eyes still held a certain amount of serenity.

"Don't worry. This is what I want." She eased out of her crimson stained lips.

"How can you say that?" Surprising them all, Rosalie spoke up.

Had this been before Bella, she would have done anything in her power, to make sure no one else ever suffered her fate. But now, all she could do was wish that Carlisle would just hurry up and change her. Some of her reasons were selfish, but it was more than that. She wanted a sister, she wanted her family to be complete and she wanted to see her brother happy again. But Bella wasn't allowing that. The question was why?

"I have been waiting for this." Was all she said, as her serene smile returned.

They realized that they weren't getting much out of her at the moment and decided to take a different approach. It seemed they were all under a silent agreement to not speak in vampire pace in front of her. It was disrespectful, especially when she was the topic of the conversation. So with a tone that was still human, they discussed the situation.

"Carlisle, how is it looking?" Esme asked, in the calmest voice she could manage at the moment.

He let out a deep sigh, before he dared answer. There was only one problem with that. The sigh helped him gather his thoughts and it was too late to cover up, as he heard the pained cry from his son, as he grabbed a hold of his love's bloodied hand. He looked as if a slight breeze could knock him over.

"There is nothing more I can do." He let out in the smallest of whispers, though still in a tone Bella could hear.

Carlisle felt a slight tap on his hand, as he sat with a bowed head and looked up to see Bella patting his hand in show of support, still carrying that smile. She then turned her attention to Edward, who had his eyes locked on her small frame. She looked straight into his topaz gaze and kept him there, for what she was about to ask. It was important that she knew he was being honest, when he made her a promise, she was beginning to realize would be hard. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if he didn't love her after all and maybe had other reasons for leaving and lying.

"I need you to make me a promise, Edward."

He whimpered slightly again, but nodded that he would at least hear her out.

"Remember our conversation on the couch, the day of my birthday?"

This time it wasn't a whimper, but a full out cry of defiance. His eyes turned into pools of black and they could all hear the growls about to come out. In a show of surprising strength from a dying woman, Bella grabbed his hand and forced him to look into her eyes once more. She didn't have to say the words out loud, but he did.

It seemed to be hours later, which was in fact only seconds, when he finally sighed and gave her what she wanted. How could he not, she was his love, after all.

"I promise." He whispered, as they still kept complete eye contact.

Alice suddenly had the vision she had been waiting for, but didn't share it with the rest. She knew it was too late. It was ironic though. At the exact moment that Edward finally agreed to change her, it was no longer what Bella wanted.

Feeling the life slowly leaving her body, she looked around at the faces of the people who would always be her family. She knew she had to say something, before it was too late. She would never forgive herself, if she left without telling them why.

"I've been waiting so long now," She wheezed out. "To join my parents."

This seemed to shock them into understanding. None of them had known that her family was gone. One by one, they all reluctantly accepted what was going to happen. There was nothing any of them could do and although they would never be okay with that, they would do as she wished. It was her choice in the end.

As the life began to leave her eyes, the smile only seemed to widen. The family listened on with bated breath, as her heartbeats slowed and her own breathing halted. Before she slipped into the peace she had been looking for, she let out her final words.

"I can't wait to see them again."

And just like that she was gone.

* * *

The End


End file.
